Kingdom ~Memories Faded, Memories Unfading, The Cutest Wooser in the World~
Synopsis "After his battle with the enemy fleet, Wooser is hired as a tactical advisor. He agrees, and is taken to a magical kingdom made of candy. But this splendid, delicious land conceals a dark secret. Where did all the people go? ... we'll probably never find out!" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, a pink dog that calls herself "Wooser News" announces herself as an idol beside two cats dressed up as referees in a sporting event. She promises to bring the latest info on Wooser himself. The episode starts off with Wooser, Rin and Len in an aquarium. Wooser narrates that the sights are interesting and soothing. Wooser snaps out of his daze and asks the two girls if the fish never leave their home. Len figures out why Wooser was so interested: so he can be as lazy as possible and stay at home like the fish. The big, green monster from last episode appears again, but the yellow grasshopper shows up to stop him. It happens to be a TV show being watched by none other than Wooser and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken (she's watching the show outside of the house). Wooser states that his life is always in danger since he's the real hero and compared it to the 30 minute timeslot of a TV hero. He also had to keep himself away from people in order to keep them safe. While Rin and Len are shouting at Wooser to get off the construction pole that he's sitting on and go home with them, Wooser is crying out of loneliness. Len tells him to wipe away his tears out of concern. Later on, Wooser displays a crayon drawing of himself, Rin and Len shopping at Shibuya 109. There was a lot of people, but Wooser wanted to get rid of some of them. To solve this, he uses the Mecha-Wooser and ends up terrorizing his friends and the city yet again in the process. In a hungry rampage for meat, uniforms, gals and money, Wooser uses Mecha-Wooser's eyebeams. The scene cuts to him waking up in a hospital. He and Len jump mid-air and Wooser takes his medicine, inserts his own IV and does a pose stating that a man also always "Stays home from work and makes everyone hate you" in unison along with Rin. Rin gets disgusted at both Wooser and Len for pulling this stunt. After the end credits, Donyatsu is seen sitting on Emperor Wooser's throne while Prince Len is sleeping beside Chuuni-senpai. Wooser tries to use words with him, but Donyatsu exclaims that he was there first. Wooser then knocks the cat off the throne. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Oshirase Wooser * Wooser (Grasshopper Wooser) * Rin * Len * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Miho * Yuu * Ajipon * Darth Wooser * Chuuni-senpai Guest Characters * Donyatsu Equipment and Powers Used Equipment * Mecha Wooser (Wooser) Powers * Laser Beams (Mecha Wooser) Points of Interest * Donyatsu (from his self-titled movie) appeared in the ending sequence and is the episode's guest star. * A plush toy of Donyatsu appears when Wooser and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken was watching TV. The movie's poster is on the left side of the room. * This was the first appearance of Mecha-Wooser since Season 1. This is also the first time that Wooser was seen piloting Mecha-Wooser. * This is the first episode that Oshirase Wooser appeared in the series. Quotes * Oshirase Wooser: You can search Wooser News for the latest info on Wooser-sama! Thanks! * Wooser: (while crying) I don't need friends! Len: Wipe your tears! * Wooser: (from Mecha-Wooser's intercom) Give me money! Give me uniforms! Give me meat! Give me girls! * Wooser: A man always... Len: ...takes his... (gives Wooser a bottle of medicine) Wooser: Medicine! (chugs the bottle Len gives him) Len: Inserts his... Wooser: (stabs the IV needle into his arm) IV! Rin: Stay home from work... Len: ...and make everyone... Wooser and Len: ''(simultaneously)'' Hate you! Rin: Jeez... * Donyatsu: I was here first! Emperor Wooser: When was "first"? What time exactly? Category:Episodes Category:Season Two